


Zuleika's Quest

by Zuleika



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Gen, Missionary Position, Slightly forced, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuleika/pseuds/Zuleika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuleika's quest to meet the Dragonborn ends in an unexpected surprise. Sex ensues. Based on the standalone companion mod by JDK on Nexusmods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zuleika's Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Zuleika is a stand-alone companion mod on Nexusmods made by JDK. I didn't realize I had an ideal woman until I saw a picture of her. Unfortunately, as a mod, there wasn't any smut for her. So I wrote my own. Then I figured I might as well upload it so if anyone else is browsing this super niche category, they can enjoy.

Taverns were always a rowdy place in the Old Kingdom. It was the home of loud drunks, ready to have a good time or to drink their sorrows away. It was a place for weary travelers to find room and board, a comfortable bed to rest on. And of course, it was where adventurers came to hear the latest rumors and news.

Zuleika fit in all three categories. She had travelled far and wide from her birth place, and had slept in many taverns like this one. She was an adventurer as well, and took to these watering holes for news of quest or bounties to be had. And, like any good Nord, she loved a good drink and a good party.

Tonight though, she drank to flush her sorrows. She sat at her table, garbed in a red robe and metal shoulder guard, nursing her mug with a gloomy expression on her face. She considered herself an adventurer, yet she was sat without direction. Not for lack of bounties or quest; there was always something to do in Skyrim. No, her depression stemmed from lack of news about Dovahkiin, the Last Dragonborn, Slayer of Alduin and Savior of Tamriel.

Dovahkiin...the thought of names sent shivers of awe down her spine. It was tales of his deeds that had spurred to her travel across Skyrim, in search of the hero. Every tavern she entered always had some new tale about the man. He was truly a God given mortal form. She chased his trail by following the path of stories that always in his wake.

And now the trail had gone cold. For the last few months, none of the taverns she had visited had seen the elusive hero, nor heard any new tales that might shed light of his location. In fact, many that she had met had taken to making up stories, in pathetic attempt to impress her. The bartender of this establishment had brazen attempted to trade information for some "comforting", all while leering at her breast. A powerful slap had been his reward, and all other men gave her a wide berth. The empty chair across the table from her was proof of that.

It was unbelievably frustrating. She knew she was beautiful; she did not bother with false modesty. Even though her armor was thick and her robes left no skin bare, they did little to hide her curves or the swell of magnificent bosom. Her light brown skin was smooth and creamy, a product of light healing magic and exceptional hygiene. Most female adventures kept their hair short, to keep attackers from grabbing it; she spurred that tradition and let her soft reddish-brown hair, grow long and straight. She did it not because out of some foolish priority of vanity over utility, but because she was just that damn good at fighting. It was a mark of pride for her; that she could keep her hair so stunning, yet not allow it to inhibit her from parting a man's head from his body.

She knew she was blessed, to have both alluring beauty and skilled fighting prowess. But still, to have weak men constantly seeking her attention in pathetic attempts to win her heart grew tiresome very quickly.

She sighed as she took another swig from her mug. What would she even do if she met the Dragonborn? She had no idea. She had heard that the Dovahkiin often travelled with companions, completing quest and fighting monsters with them. Everyone hard heard the tales of Lydia, Housecarl of Whiterun, of Aela the Huntress, leader of the Companinions, and of countless others; all followers of the Dragonborn who had been allowed to share in his glory and name and riches.

It would be honor to join those hollowed names, but Zuleika's ambitions were simpler than that. She didn't seek the Dragonborn to gain honor, or glory, or even riches. She just...wanted to meet him.

That was her problem, her one problem that plagued her even before she had heard of the Dragonborn; she didn't know what she wanted. She felt like she had been given all these gifts and yet had been provided no purpose. There was no story of vengeance for lost family, nor hometown to protect; she was born an orphan, and raised in a small town in a non-descript orphanage. Perhaps that was why she latched on to meeting the Dragonborn like a raft in a raging river; it was the closest thing to something she actually wanted to do.

 _And I probably never will,_ she thought glumly.

The tavern door opened and all its inhabitants fell silent.

Zuleika looked up and gasped. A massive man stood at the door, his horned helmet casting a long shadow across the floor. She knew this man. Everyone knew this man. After all this time, all this searching, her prize came to her; The Dovahkiin.

The Dragonborn's gaze swept across the tavern, a sharp crystal blue that took missed nothing. The rest of the inhabitants immediately averted their eyes and bowed their heads, too frightened and awed to meet Skyrim's greatest heroes' eye. All, but Zuleika. She had been travelling all across the region, searching for this man. The tales of his bravery had ignited a fire in heart since and she would not look away now that her target was now before her.

And so, when the Dragonborn's gaze finally fell upon her face, she felt a small thrill zap through her spine. Those cold blue eyes seem to burn with intensity she had never seen in any other man. Those eyes seemed to pierce her soul and strip all her secrets bare. She had heard stories that the Dragonborn could read minds...but surely those were only stories?

The man absentmindedly closed the tavern door behind him and made a beeline towards her table. He walked leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world. And perhaps he did. Would it be any surprise if the slayer of Alduin was also immortal?

Throughout this entire time, the Dragonborn did not take his eyes off her own. Zuleika's heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to explode. Never been had she felt this thrill, this excitement mixed with fear. Was this what it felt like to have the attention of a God?

Finally, the Dragonborn reached her table. He pulled out the empty chair and sat on it with a mighty crash, one that caused her to and everyone else in the tavern to jump slightly. A serving girl rushed to his side and placed a cup in front of him, filling it to brim with ale. There was no discussion of payment; the Dragonborn was the Thane to multiple Jarl's and had more coin than the serving girl would see in ten lifetimes.

Suddenly, Zuleika realized she had been staring at him like a brain dead Khajiit. She smiled, attempting to put on a confident air. Her tone was filled with bravado, an attempt to hide her nervousness at having the culmination of many months of searching sitting less than five feet across from her.

"What I can I do for you, Dragonborn?"

The Dragonborn said nothing at first. Instead he picked up the jug and drained it in a few mighty gulps. The cup gave a hollow ring as he slammed it against the table. Then he stared at her, as if waiting for her to say something else. Zuleika felt her nerves increase under the heavy gaze. Her right index finger held a metal guard and she unconsciously tapped that against the table in a nervous tic. It echoed across the tavern thrice before she realized what she was doing and forcefully stopped herself.

And just when she thought she was about to go mad from the silent attention, the hero finally spoke.

"What is your name?" He spoke, with the same voice that had shouted words strong enough to knock Dragons from the air and Giants off their feet. She felt her knees go weak and if she wasn't sitting down around, she surely would have fallen over. There was an itch that was growing in her loins, causing her to absentminded rub her thighs together in an attempt to relieve it.

Still, she managed to calm her nerves enough and keep her face neutral as she answered, "Zuleika. I am honored to meet you Dragonborn. I have been searching the lands for you ever since I heard your tales-"

"Zuleika," The Dragonborn spoke her name as if he was tasting it. "It is fortunate you have been searching for me. I am in need of a companion."

All of her prayers and dreams- answered. Zuleika could not keep herself from stuttering in shock. "What-but of course! I would be honored to fight at your side, Dragonborn!"

The Dragonborn smiled, a roguish grin that probably caused lesser women to swoon  
"And I would be honored to see it. But I would ask more from you than just your fighting prowess."

And then his eyes raked over her body and she understood. She had seen that look on many other men. She knew that the Dovahkiin was drinking in her endless curves and massive bosom. Many men (and women) had praised her caramel eyes; if beauty was food, then hers eyes would be the sweetest and richest of chocolates She did not considered herself vain, but she took great joy in her body...and equal joy in smashing those who dared to think they could claim it for herself.

She was embarrassed to admit that the leer of the Dragonborn was not nearly as disgusting as she wished it would be, but still she felt her face flush red...in anger, not in embarrassment, most definitely not in embarrassment! She stood to her feet. "How dare you!" She tried to shout in rage, though it came out rather half-hearted, even to her own ears. "Do you take me to be some common whore?"

The Dragonborn was on his feet as well and grabbed her hand. She could feel the warmth of his skin even through her armor and she cursed herself as her heart fluttered in response. The man's grip was gentle but firm. "Come," He said simply. "Let me show you."

And with that he pulled her in close to his and kissed her.

It was like lightening had struck her. She felt all her hair raise and her sense seemed to heighten beyond anything she had experienced before. It felt like she could feel everything; his gentle but strong fingers nestled into her hair, his chest pressing against her breast, his heart beating strong behind that flesh. She felt herself drowning in all these sense, and something primal seem to ignite in her. A soft moan escaped her lips, betraying her body.

And then she jerked to full attention as she felt the Dragonborn unclasp her should guard. "What do think you're doing?!" She yelped, as she tried to push herself away. Over her shoulder, she could see the rest of inhabitants in the bar, staring unabashedly at display.

"Calm yourself," Rumbled the Dragonborn, as he continued laying kisses down her neck. His hot breath sent thrills down her spine, even as he finished pulling the armor off her. "And allow yourself to be basked in pleasure."

The fight was almost out of body. The fact that her maidenhood was almost dripping in anticipation was making it very hard for the Nord woman to think straight. "Could we at least to move to someone where more private?" She asked, out of desperation.

She yelped as the Dragonborn pinched the nipple of her right breast, so erect that it was visible even through her thick red cloth. "Let them watch," He commanded. "They have never seen a God and Goddess fuck, and never will again."

And then he moved, losing all restraint as he shoved her against the wall of the tavern. Reactively, she threw her hands against his chest, in unconscious attempt to push him off her, even though she wasn't sure she truly wanted to stop him. It mattered not; the hero was undeterred as he used the same speed and strength that slew armies to literally ripped the clothes off her. In seconds, her massive breasts both hung free, and her nipples hardened even more as the feel of the cold air. With both his hands, he grabbed the pair, kneading them like dough. They were so sensitive that every movement sent waves of pleasure through her bosom.

The same hands that had attempted to push the man away were now fiddling with the straps of his breast armor in mad attempt to free them. It took a bit longer to rip it off, for she was not as well-practiced as the Dragonborn in disrobing another, but soon the Dovahkiin's chest was laid bare. She could only gasp at the sight before her.

While the Dragonborn had been through more fights than a hundred men's lifetimes, he was a master of the healing arts. As such, his body held no scars. It was like the very Gods had sculpted the perfect man from stone and breath fleshed it. Never before Zuleika had seen muscle so vast and ripe, yet so smooth and unblemished. Her hands roamed his body, feeling the firm flesh pulse beneath her hands, radiating energy.

The Dragonborn merely smirked at her explorations before taking it a step further. With his right hand, he moved towards her waist and ripped her pants away from her waist. She felt her face flush the same shade of crimson red as her tattered robe as the whole tavern stared at her dripping cunt. The skin was smooth, devoid of any brush; it was customary for Nord women to shave all hair on their body, even in areas were only husbands were supposed to lay eyes on. Zuleika was a proud Nord, and was no exception.

The Dragonborn ceased his ministrations on her left breast and placed his right hand underneath her naked maidenhood palm up, taking great care not to touch it. A single drop fell on his index and middle finger. The Dragonborn held the two fingers up to his face, her juices glistening in the tavern's flame light. He said nothing, but his smirk was enough.

Zuleika flushed further red. "You force yourself upon me in front of all to see. Now you embarass- AH!"

Her words were cut off as the Dovahkiin plunged those wet two fingers into her dripping womanhood. Unconsciously, she locked her two thighs together, a trap snapping shut around the Dragonborn's hand. If it was another man, bones would have been broken but as it was the Dovahkiin pushed through, forcing a way through that past the curvy pair.

Her hands grabbed his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his flesh. Moans spilled from her red lips and she could barely see straight. Throughout this entire time, the Dovahkiin's left hand gripped her left breast, almost sinking into the soft flesh. Her right breast remained free, twitching and with ever shudder that ran through her body.

The Dovahkiin bent forward with his head and grabbed her right teet in his mouth, sucking it like a newborn babe. Her right hand grabbed the man's helmet by a single horn and tossed it to the side, then nestled itself in the Dragonborn's brown hair, reveling in its texture. By the Nine, she had never felt this way before! She had pleasured herself, when she was of the mood, but it felt nothing like the man's fingers. A tension was building inside her core, more and more as the Dovahkiin pumped his fingers faster and faster. She felt herself getting hotter and hotter, a heat that seem to spread all the way from her nether regions to her red lips.

And then finally it burst. She shrieked, as her eyes rolled backwards, this new pleasure almost too much for her handle. A stream of clear fluid gushed out of her folds, drenching the Dovahkiin's hand as he continued to pump her for all her worth. She stood on the tips of her toes, every hair on her skin on its end like she had been electrified.

And then just as quickly as it came, it was over. Zuleika felt tired, like she had run a hundred miles and swung her blade a thousand times. She slumped against the Dovahkiin; were the man not pinning her to the tavern wall, she would have fallen over. The only sound she could hear was her own heavy breathing; she was panting now, like a dog basking in the heat of the afternoon sun.

Her face split into a dopey smile and a soft sigh filled with relief and pleasure escaped. Through her fatigue she felt a strange happiness, an odd comfort in her stomach, like a warm afterglow. Would that she could feel like this forever!

She felt that strong hand finally release her breast and cup her chin, lifting her head. The Dovahkiin bent down and planted another kiss on her lips, one that she returned eagerly this time. She pressed herself body against his, ignoring how his sword hilt dug into her belly as she tried to get as much as she could from him.

Finally, she broke the kiss. The Dovahkiin's eyes twinkled in amusement as he raised his drenched right hand in front of her face, his index and middle finger still extended even after completing their ministrations. "I have never seen such a reaction from one so beautiful. Are you still a virgin?"

She felt herself flush red, still embarrassed despite everything that had happened. "I lost my maidenhood in battle but I have never lay with another man before. No man was worthy."

The Dragonborn smirked. "And now?"

In answer, she leaned forward and took those his two wet fingers into her mouth. It was a move of such risqué that she would never thought herself capable of an hour ago. But the night was still young and full of amazing new things. Her own liquids tasted bitter, just like the ale she had been drinking before the Dovahkiin had propositioned her. For once, the Dovahkiin's unflappable confidence broke, and his face was that of shock, one that she relished seeing.

Then the sword hilt pressing against her belly surged and she realized that was no sword pressing against her flesh. She spat the two fingers out of her mouth and starred down at the massive bulge in his pants. Her mouth dropped open in shock. "By the Nine," She whispered, "Surely, that cannot be...?"

The Dragonborn had regained his swagger and merely raised an eyebrow. "See for yourself."

With shaking hands, she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers. It took some tugging, but in short time the Dragonborn's cock was free. Zuleika felt her breath catch in her throat as she starred at the flesh. It was massive, almost as thick as her forearm and half as long. She had seen the cock of horses smaller than that of Skyrim's greatest hero!

The Dovahkiin laughed. "There is a reason the prophecy said the Last Dragonborn would be the pinnacle of all men."

She yelped in surprise as he suddenly swept her off her feet. With one swing of his arm, he cleared the table they had been sitting at, sending all the dishes to the floor with a crash. Then he sat her onto the table, her naked ass planted firmly against the wood.

Zuleika finally found her voice, as she realized what he intended to do. "No! It cannot fit!" She threw her hands in front of her, as if trying to ward him away.

It was no use. The Dovahkiin pushed her back against the hard table and position his massive cock at her soaked entrance. "You're maidenhood weeps with anticipation. I believe your wets folds will provide needed lubrication."

Zuleika close her thighs in front of her, blocking his way. "No!" She shook her head fiercely. "I can't! It will break me!"

It must have been the fear in her voice that gave the Dovahkiin pause. Then he raised and a hand and gently parted the hair from her eyes. His fingers softly caressed her cheek, revealing a gentle side that she did not think possible in such a powerful warrior. "Do not worry not, my beautiful Zuleika. You are stronger than you think. I am certain the very Gods have designed you so."

She frowned in confusion. That was a very odd way of phrasing it. "What do you mean, the Gods have designed me so?"

The Dragonborn smiled. "Yes." He replied simply. Than with complete ease, he pried her thighs open and pressed his cock into her slick folds.

To his credit, he moved slowly, though that may have been for his own benefit as well as her. Her inner walls were tight, so very tight, that to shove through them with reckless abandon would bring pain to himself as well. Inch, by inch, he pushed his girth forward, like he was driving a sword through armor and flesh. Her outer lips, wet as they were, dragged along his shaft, hugging his massive shaft.

For Zuleika, it felt like she was being stuffed like a turkey. She made a choking sound as she felt her vision turn white. By Talos, how could a man walk with such a thing? Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, but to her surprised she did not feel pain. No, it felt like everything inside of her was being stretched to its utmost limit, her very organs being pushed aside as the Dovahkiin pressed into areas no man had ever reached before. Her whole body seemed alive and she could feel everything detail about him, every surge of blood in his body, every bulging vein on his cock. She heard the Dovahkiin grunting as he continued his journey, and realized that she was matching those grunts with moans of her own.

And then finally, he was completely inside of her. There was a completely fullness, areas inside her that she didn't even realize were empty until the Dovahkiin had filled them with his own flesh. He stood still now, making no more move, allowing Zuleika time to recover. She was glad; all of her attention now was focused on keeping herself from exploding right then and there. The air was filled with the sound of the two of them panting from the exertion.

The Dovahkiin smirked again. "Not quite as bad as you thought it would be, no?" He said, in between pants. The pressure was almost too much for even him; were he a lesser man he would have burst already.

Zuleika could only nod, too breathless to say anything. In her silence, the Dovahkiin leaned forward and rested the fingers of his right hand on her sternum. Crystal of ice formed upon his fingers tips and he slowly, he pulled his hand down, through the magnificent valley of her bust. Zuleika shivered at the touch, twitching at the contrast between the cold in her chest and the heat in her belly. Her eyes scrunched shut and she bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood. Her hips heaved forward and would have lifted off the table if not for the massive shaft holding impaled inside of her.

The Dragonborn seem content playing with her cleavage, running his hands up and down, as if he were tracing a path on her tanned skin. "You are truly blessed, Zuleika," He said. "I have lay with many women, but never have I seen a woman so endowed. How have you not laid with a man before?"

Zuleika could not help but giggle at the situation. When she woke up this morning, she never would have dreamed she would be lying naked on a tavern table, the Dovahkiin's fleshy sword buried to the hilt, breaching the insides of her womb. She slowly pushed herself up, until she was face to face with the hero, their noses almost touching, his hot breath on her cheeks.

She placed a single finger on his meaty chest, drawing small circles around his nipple. "I am not the only one who's body is blessed. I still cannot believe that you have the cock the size of a dragon swinging between your legs."

His two hands cupped her massive tits again, squeezing them gently, and rotating them in slow circles. "Not as impressed as I am that you were able to take me to full completion. Few other women have been able to do so before, and none of them were human."

"I am a warrior, and a Nord. Even, then it was not a task not easily taken."

"And that is why I have allowed you time to recover your strength."

"Perhaps," A sly grin graced her face, born from a mischievous streak that she didn't know she had in her. "Or this is the limit of what the Dragonborn can do?"

In response, the Dragonborn pushed her back down onto the table with a loud bang. Then he slowly pulled back his shaft. Zuleika felt her teeth grind together as her wet folds latched onto his throbbing skin, dragging as if they didn't want to part from him. The Dovahkiin pulled until he was almost completely out, with only the head left in her flesh.

Then he slammed his cock back into her.

The impact was intense. Zuleika screamed in both pain and ecstasy, her back arching off the table, her eyes rolling back into their sockets as her mind went blank. The Dovahkiin did not wait this time, but immediately pulled back and continued hammering into her, like a blacksmith would an anvil, a steady pace that sent the whole table rocking back and forth with each thrust. The legs of the table squeaked in protesting, threatening to fall completely apart.

Zuleika was ignorant to all of this. If before was pleasurable, this was pure bliss. She felt sensitive areas rubbed and pushed with every thrust and pull of the Dovahkiin's mighty organ, areas that sent waves of pleasure with each stroke. Lightning raced through her veins, sending currents of joys through her blood. Her toes curled and her hands gripped the ends of the table, the wood creaking dangerously as her finger left deep grooves into its underside.

Instinctively, Zuleika's legs came up and wrapped around the Dovahkiin's waist, her base desires spurring a desperate attempt to push him even further inside her. She began rotating her hips in sync with his pace, grinding her body into his in a natural motion second nature to all women.

In response, the Dovahkiin's hands released her breast and gripped her shapely waist, to provide better leverage for his movement. Now free, her two magnificent teats bounced up and down with each thrust, slapping against her flesh. It was a lewd sound, one that was accompanied by the clap of the Dragonborn's balls slamming into her anus.

The Dragonborn did not leave her chest unattended for long; no to leave such a endowed bosom untouched was to waste the gifts of the Gods themselves. The Dovahkiin leaned forward and ran his tongue through her heavenly valley, his tongue leaving a line of spit along the smooth, caramel skin, even as those two massive jugs slapped him gently in the face. Without even thinking, Zuleika's right hand grabbed the back of the Dovahkiin's head and shoved his faced into her cleavage, which only further excited the dragon slayer.

At the pace he was setting, she did not last long. Again, that same amazing tension built up her body, and again it snapped, sending a wave of rapture reverberating throughout her lithe frame. She screamed in joyful ravishment and her fingers clamped down even harder on the table. There was cracking sound and in both fist she held two chunks of wood for a brief moment; then the two chunks shattered into splinters in a mighty display of strength.

She did not ejaculate like she did before, if only because the Dragonborn's enormous pole blocked her exit. Curious, he began pulling his rod out, a task even harder than before. There was a loud squelch that echoed through the tavern, like water being pulled by suction. When he finally pulled his cock out, a small pool of her private juices came spilling out of those red folds, forming a small puddle, clear puddle on the table.

"By Talos," She whispered, almost absentmindedly. Her voice was cracked, her throat hoarse from her hearty scream. Her heavy bust heaved up and down with each swell of her lungs. "I think...I think that was even better than before."

The Dragonborn squatted and examined her dripping layers. The delicate skin was swollen, a testament to both its host inexperience and her partner's rough treatment. Still, despite being pushed to their limit, they showed no sign of damage.

The Dovahkiin nodded to himself and ran a hand through Zuleika's soft, reddish-brown hair. "Zuleika, do you know why I have come to this tavern?"

The Nord shook her head, barely able to comprehend the question through the haze her euphoria. The Dragonborn laughed at her vacant expression. He stroked her hair in a soothing motion, curling the ends of her soft locks around his fingers. "It is the curse of being the pinnacle of all men. Though I am proud of the size of my masculinity, few women are equipped to handle it. Though the many women I have lay with have all been happy with the coupling, they often find themselves damage or hurt. Nothing that can't be healed, of course, but it pained me to see my actions leave them in such state.

"Of course, I must admit there was some selfishness in my pain as well. For none of these women had the strength to see fully satisfied. I was forced to lie with either many women, or the female counterparts of those non-human. It should have been enough, and yet I desire more. So I prayed to the Nine to grant me a powerful woman, a warrior not only strong enough that she could fight at my side, but also beautiful and tough enough to see my lust filled. And the Nine, having already anticipated my request with their omnipotence, had created the perfect woman decades ago.

"This woman, ignorant of her purpose, had lived out her life like any normal mortal. More gorgeous and more powerful than any in the land, this woman had found herself fustrated by all those around her. And so she travelled, not truly understanding it, but choosing to follow her heart. She would never find what she was looking for not because of any fault of her own, but because the Gods were hiding her from the Dragonborn, waiting for him to complete his quest before giving him his reward."

Zuleika brain was still running slowly but her eyes widen as she comprehended what the Dragonborn was saying. "Surely... You don't mean..."

"So you see Zuleika...you were created to become the perfect companion for the Dragonborn, Dovahkiin. And you have finally been made available to me at this tavern on this very night. And that is why I will finally see my desires sated."

The fog in her mind parted and comprehension pierced her mind like the sunlight through parting clouds. The Dovahkiin's revelation of her true purpose was overshadowed by a much more pressing recognition. She lifted her head up and starred at the still-hardened cock before her with dawning awe and fear- somehow, throughout all their lovemaking, the Dragonborn still had not climaxed.

"How-?!"

The Dragonborn did not allow her to finish. In one might sweep, he flipped her, slamming her face first onto the table, her firm, round ass pointing into the air. She yelped in pain as her hypersensitive tits were pressed against the hard wood, her hardened nipples rubbing into the rough surface. She opened her mouth to protest but was left spitting as her own long hair went into her mouth.

Then he rammed his cock into her slopping pussy.

For what felt like the hundredth time that night, she screamed, even louder than before. Her voice was directed into the wood, as the heavy hand hand on the back of her head pressed her cheek into the boards. The Dovahkiin said nothing; he was done with words. The hero had cast away all presence of humanity. Where before he drove into her a steady, controlled pace, he now rammed into her, acting the same way as the creatures who used this position. There was no time to think, no time to even breath as he thrusted into her with reckless abandon.

She did not scream anymore, only because she could not draw enough air to do so; she could only squeak and moan like a small mouse. The once smooth skin of her bulbous ass cheeks rippled like the rapids of a raging river, shockwaves that danced across her flesh, a reaction to each bone-shuddering impact.

There was a loud crack as the poor, abused table finally gave way. The two of them were sent tumbling down, crashing belly first into the stone cold ground. And yet through this entire time, the Dragonborn not stop, treating the splinters around them like frame of their bed, the cold floor its mattress.

It was strange. Zuleika had never imagined herself having sex in such a way before. She had seen and heard other women enjoyed coupling in such a manner but the thought of allowing a man to take her from behind had disgusted her. Even now she was at the mercy of the Dragonborn, with her face pressed against the chilly masonry.

As if to prove her point, the Dragonborn grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her up, until her back pressed against his chest. He buried his face into hair, his lips pressing into the corner of her neck and shoulder. His hands found her breast again, just as they had many times already. Except he held nothing back this time, squeezing her breast so hard she knew it would leave bruises. And still he kept pounding into her!

And yet, despite rough treatment and humiliating position, Zuleika felt only rapture. The plunges came easier for them both; her flesh had become so saturated with the mixed juices of man and woman that her inner folds had become slick enough for even a dragon-size shaft to find easy purchase. This new angle grinded into previously untouched erogenous zones of her body, areas that fulfilled carnal desires she didn't even know she had! This...this was paradise brought forth by contact of flesh.

Her new position allowed her a clear view of the tavern around her. She had almost forgotten that they were in a public place, so distracted she was by her copulation. The tavern was packed now, word of their act no doubt having spread throughout the entire town. She could see that even outside the doors and windows were packed, as both men and women pushed and shoved for a better view. There was boisterous cheering amongst the crowd, almost deafening; she suspected they had been cheering the whole time, and she had simply not noticed.

She knew she should be embarrassed that the whole town could see her naked body bouncing on the Dragonborn's shaft, yet she felt only pride. The men leered at her, all craving her body, wishing they could switch with the Dragonborn. Let them all stare at her bouncing bosom being manhandled by the Dragonborn! They were the Dovahkiin's, and the Dovahkiin's only. She knew that she would never let any other man touch her.

As for the women, there was clear jealousy on those pretty faces, a thirst to be able to experience the stamina of a true man first hand. She met each one of their eyes and smirked at them. The Dragonborn is mine, she taunted with that smile. And she knew it to be true; she was the Dragonborn's one true desire, gifted to him by the Nine themselves.

An uncharacteristic moan spilled from the Dovahkiin's lisp and she felt the Dovahkiin's pace quicken. "Zuleika..." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Zuleika!"

The man was close, and for the third time, so was she. She knew she should tell him to pull out, but instead she reached behind her and grabbed the back of his head. "Give it to me!" She hissed. "Give everything to me! Fucking cum inside me!"

She knew the Dragonborn wanted nothing more than to follow her urgings but he seemed to give himself a small shake instead. With great difficulty, he pulled his cock out. Zuleika nearly fell to the ground, but managed to catch herself with her hand. Growling, she spun to face the Dragonborn, only to find the man giving himself the final strokes...and herself eye level with his cock.

The thick limb surged. She had only enough time to close her eyes and mouth when the Dovahkiin came. It was like an eruption of semen, a gushing geyser of thick white liquid. The viscous liquid slammed into her face like a jet. If she didn't know what was happening, she would have thought someone had splashed a bucket of sticky fluid at her...then another and another, over and over again. There seemed no end to the Dovahkiin's seed.

Yet, instead of lifting her hands to protect her face like any sane woman would do, she leaned into it, reveling in the strange sensation. The Dragonborn was marking her as his own, and she relished in. Her own fingers plunged downwards into her slopping pussy and within a few quick strokes of her own, she brought herself to climax for the third time as well, her scream the sound of triumph.

Finally, after what seem liked ages, the torrent that was the Dovahkiin's orgasm slowed into short spurts, before ceasing all together. After waiting few seconds, Zuleika raised her sticky fingers and cleared the slimy gunk off her eyelids. Then she cautiously opened her eyes.

The Dragonborn was breathing heavily, leaving heavily on a nearby chair, a testament to how drained he was. His cock was flaccid now, drop of cum still dripping from its end. And yet through the fatigue, he projected an overwhelming sense of satisfaction. He looked down upon her with pride, beaming at the view before him.

"By the Nine Divines, I have never seen such a sight," He said hoarsely.

Zuleika stood up slowly and turned to look at the nearby tavern mirror. She was absolutely and completely, from head to toe, covered in cum. It was all over her face, her breast, her legs, even her feet. Gravity was already pulling the liquid down her smooth body, leaving long, wet trails in its wake. Her very hair was tainted white as the substance had mixed into her brown locks. The viscosity of the fluids had transformed her normally straight hair into a clumpy look mess. Were it not for the sperm dripping from the ends of her soaked locks, she would have thought she had just rolled out of bed.

It would take forever to clean this mess out. She turned the Dovahkiin, frowning. "Why did you not release inside of me?"

The Dovahkiin smiled and cupped her cheek gently, ignoring the sloppy mess tainting his fingers. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I very much wanted to. Yet if I did, you would surely have been impregnated. I do not wish for you to carry so soon after meeting me, not when there are still adventures to be taken."

Zuleika's eyes lit up. "Adventures?" She asked. Surely he couldn't mean...

The hero nodded. "I did not ask for the Gods for a pretty face, beautiful as yours is, I asked them for a companion. And if you so wish it, then I would have you to be my last and only follower. The tales of your glory will outshine all my companions before me, and together we will etch our place permanently in history." He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "And perhaps we could even take cast off our mortal shells and take the mantle of Godhood itself. After all, they say Talos was a man."

The Dragonborn stepped back, leaving Zuleika reeling at the man's ambition. The Dovahkiin only smiled knowingly before speaking loudly. "So I ask you now? Do you wish to be my companion?"

Zuleika's smile lit up the whole tavern. She had wandered without purpose for so long wondering what her place in the world was. And now she knew; it was by the Dragonborn's side, his student and partner. The very Gods had created her with this very destiny in mind; who was she to deny it?

Remembering his reaction to her tasting her own essence on his fingers, she very slowly and deliberately traced her finger down her cleavage, scooping up a clump of cum on her index and middle finger. Then she pressed her naked body against his.

"Perhaps there was an unexpected benefit to finishing in this manner. All this work has left me quite thirsty," She placed her two fingers in her mouth and audibly sucked them dry, relishing in its strange, bitter texture. "And you have given me the means to sate it."

Immediately, the Dragonborn's flaccid cock turned hard, poking into her thigh. He wrapped his hands around her and gripped her ass cheeks, taking pleasure in their smooth texture. Zuleika moaned in return, her head arching back as she felt her lust spike in turn.

"You are truly the perfect woman, Zuleika," The man said, before his index finger poked her asshole experimentally. She squeaked in surprised, causing the hero to give her a sly smirk. "And there is one hole we have not attempted to fill yet."

And just when she thought they were going to have another go, they heard a voice outside of the tavern. "What the devil is going on in here!? Clear a path!"

The crowd parted and two city guards entered, a man and a woman. "By order of the Jarl, stop right-!" The man started to shout before stopping as he took in the sight before him; the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld, standing nude before him, her caramel face and body caked with drying cum. Zuleika flushed crimson with embarrassment as the guard's eyes raked over her body- though her mortification quickly transformed into rage when the guard's gaze remained fixed on her enormous breast. Zuleika crossed her arms in front of her chest, but still the man continued to stare.

The female waited a moment to see if her companion would finish his sentence. Then she rolled her eyes and turned to address the Dragonborn. Zulieka noted with some amusement that the woman was very pointedly NOT looking at the hero's erected flag. "Public displays of nudity and fornication are forbidden by the Jarl! What say you in your defense?"

"I'm the Jarl's Thane. I demand you let me and my companion go at once."

"Oh. Forgive me Thane, I didn't realize it was you." It was only for the briefest moment but Zulieka saw the other woman's eyes flicker downwards. The guard's voice was a slightly higher pitch when she spoke again. "Are you and your companion planning to...continue?"

To Zuleika's surprised, the Dovahkiin shook his head. "I think we've given these people enough entertainment for tonight."

"I see." The female guard wasn't quite able to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She smacked her fellow guard in the back of the head, shaking the other man out of his stupor. "Come on you oaf, control yourself!."

The male guard shook his head, then very deliberately turned his back to Zuleika. "Alright you lot, funs over! Clear out, or I'll throw the lot of you in the Jarl's dungeon!"

As the guards cleared the tavern out, the Dragonborn handed the tatters of Zuleika's red robe to her, which she gratefully wrapped herself in a makeshift attempt to protect her modesty. "Come, my lady. There is a bath prepared for us in the floor above. We can cleanse ourselves there."

"And afterwards?" Zuleika asked, eyeing the Dovahkiin's fresh hardness. It was something a common whore would say, but after what she experienced tonight, she was willing to be one.

The Dragonborn laughed, and drew into a deep kiss, one softer and yet more passionate than any before it. When they parted, Zuleika felt almost lightheaded. "There will be plenty time for that later," Said the Dovahkiin. "I would see you receive a full night's sleep, so as to be fully rested for tomorrow. You will need your full strength."

"Tomorrow? What happens tomorrow?"

"You are my companion, Zuleika, and I promised you glory and adventure. So tomorrow...how would you like to hunt dragons together?"

 _Dragons!_ The very pinnacle of dangerous beast, to slay one in glorious battle was to prove yourself a powerful warrior, one to be respected by all. And who better to learn the task than from the dragon slayer himself? Zuleika let out an excited squeal and threw her arms around the dragon slayer. "I would love to!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled impishly at her man. "And afterwards, we can continue where we left off."

The Dragonborn returned her smile with one of his own. "I think, my companion, that we are going to have a lot of fun together. Still, there is one last thing I would ask of you in exchange."

"Anything!" Zuleika replied happily.

"It's just a very simple oath. It goes like this..."

ooo

Well, Zuleika was correct to believe that there were no better way to learn the art of dragon slaying than from the Last Dragonborn, slayer of Alduin. Under his tutelage, and with his aid (but only a little!) they felled half a dozen of them by day's end. It was truly glorious for the Nord woman, victorious battles that brought joy to her heart.

There was only one problem.

Zuleika panted as she dragged her pack behind her. She had long since passed the limit for over-encumbrance, and now she was carrying too much to be able to run. "Dovahkiin," She called out. The man ahead of her, slowly inching forward, equally as encumbered as she was. "Do we really need this much dragon bone? Surely, we can afford to leave some of it behind, if only to reach our destination in reasonable time?"

The Dovahkiin didn't even pause in his slow trudge forward. "Zuleika, what was the oath you swore to me last night?"

Zuleika groaned. It seemed like such a small request, one that she regretted so much now. She wasn't quite able to keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she answered the Dragonborn's question.

"I am sworn to carry your burdens..."


End file.
